A Hiding Mage
by insainanarchy
Summary: Harry Potter has been missing over the summer after his fifth year. Dumbledore and the Weasleys are completely confused, until he shows up telling them he is leaving the wizarding world forever. What will happen when they try to track him down?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not make money, nor do I want to make money off of using these characters. So read, and don't sue

**Prologue**

It was the end of the sorting in the great hall and every one was present but one student.

Harry Potter

Harry had been missing over the last couple months, since a couple days after school ended last term. When owls started returning to theirs owners with the original letters still attached, Harry's friends started to worry. A search party headed by the Weasleys and Professor Dumbledore, resulted in the wizarding worlds complete and utter confusion. There was no trace of a struggle or any thing that would leave them any clue as to what happened.

Months went by with constant worry and a need for explanation, yet nothing turned up. Finally the day of the welcoming feast came and students were gathered in the great hall waiting for Dumbledore to give his speech. The professor stood up, his eyes looking over the students and resting on Harry's usual chair.

'What happened to you, Harry?' Dumbledore thought to him self, the twinkle in his eyes diminishing.

"Welcome students, to another year of learning," Dumbledore began "in the last few years it has seemed difficult to keep a teacher of the Defense Against the Dark Arts employed for more than one year. So, I would like to introduce to you your new teacher, who will hopefully put an end to this tradition, Professor Jacob Smith."

Professor Jacob Smith was a tall, slender, dirty blond haired man, that stood around 6' 4" and weighed about 160 pounds. He looked determined and strict, but as if he could be kind and gentle in his own way. The great hall erupted with applause while professor smith stood and bowed to the students.

As the applause died down Dumbledore was about to begin speaking again when the doors to the great hall started to creak open. With the doors being as large as they where they made extremely loud creaks that filled the entire hall.

A short person hooded with a deep midnight black cloak that seemed to glow in the candle light, tried to walk in as unnoticeable as possible, but failed miserably. Everyone within the great hall was looking directly at the person.

At that moment Dumbledore decided to go over to the figure, as it was obvious that the person was not planning on doing anything any time soon. Dumbledore walked around the teachers table and to the figure. In the back of Dumbledore's mind he was hoping that this person had some information to Harry's condition or whereabouts, as the appearance was unexpected.

"May I help you with something?" Dumbledore asked the figure.

The figure looked up enough for only Dumbledore to be able to see it's face. The Professor's eyes grew to an enormous size as he realized who it was.

The figure leaned forward and whispered in Dumbledore's ear

'I am leaving the wizarding world, I will not be used as a weapon, no matter what the cause. I will avenge my parent's death in my own way and on my own time. Do not attempt to find me'.

The figure turned and started to leave but Dumbledore tried to grab the persons arm. Right when Dumbledore touched the figures arm, with a crack he was thrown back a couple feet and landed on his back.

The figure never broke stride and left the great hall planning on never returning.

Most of the teachers were surrounding Dumbledore asking if he was alright, and who the figure was. Snape reached down and pulled Dumbledore up to his feet, while the headmaster regained his bearings. As Dumbledore was bombarded with questions, the most prominent being 'who was that' and 'who could do that to _you_', he muttered one word that made the entire hall go silent

'Harry'

A/N  
Hey this is my first fanfic, so be gentle and please review. Tell me where you think this story should go, ne thing is welcome.

Thanks,  
Davyh22


	2. What Happened?

Chapter 1

**What Happened!?**

The street outside of the Leaky Cauldron is a quite place when it gets dark, since not many people like to be in that part of the town. That street has been known to have very odd occurrences happen late at night, of course its just rumors among kids. In a dark alley across from the Leaky Cauldron's entrance a bright green light flashed. A few seconds later a figure walked out of the alley and stopped at the road side.

Looking up Harry took a moment to think about his friends and the world that he was leaving. He remembered all the good times laughing after a winning a quidditch match, or the times his friends would stand up for him.

_All that has changed now, _Harry thought, _I can't take all of the deaths and responsibilities they want me to handle, besides I don't owe them my life, it's mine and I should live it._

He turned to his left and started to walk down the street not sure of his destination, just wanting to get away from everything and everybody.

Harry had been walking for about an hour when he decided he needed to get some sleep and start traveling again during the day when he was rested. He looked around and found a little motel, he still had some muggle money left over from the summer and decided on trying it for the night. He walked into the motel and looked around, it was disgusting, the walls looked like were secreting some sort of toxic chemical, the smell made you want to gag, and the thought of spending one more minute in the place repulsed Harry. He left the place feeling a little down, He wanted to start a new life in the muggle world, but how is he supposed to do that. Harry sat down on the curb and thought about it for a minute. After some time passed He stood up and had decided on what he needed to do to start his life, but what to do that night still seemed a question to be answered. He found a little bench on the side walk, laid down on it, and conjured up a blanket, sure he could probably conjure up an entire five star hotel if he wanted, but keeping a low profile was priority at the moment and that would be anything but. Harry fell asleep thinking about his new life he was going to start.

--

The hall was silent for a couple moments until everyone started to come to their senses, then the entire great hall was filled with loud chattering and professors yelling at each other.

'SILENCE', roared Dumbledore, his voice radiating power.

'Students are to remain here and finish their dinner, professors if you will, please follow me to my office.' Dumbledore looked around the hall as he said this.

As the professors filed out, Dumbledore asked Professor Vector to stay behind and watch the students.

In the headmaster's office the Professors were gathered waiting on Dumbledore to begin. The aged wizard thought about the events of the summer, with the Weasleys and the order searching for anything remotely connected to Harry. None of them knew what to make of what happened to Harry, Voldemort never gloated about killing him, and Snape reported that the dark lord was having every death eater searching everywhere for him. Now Harry just shows up out of thin air and says he is leaving the wizarding world.

'Well, the good news is Harry is alive', Dumbledore began, prompting Professor Snape to smirk

'Now however, I believe the best course of action to take is to alert the ministry. There is nothing any of us can do, I suggest that we settle the students, and keep a close eye on a certain two Gryfindores. '

With the exception of a few professors they all nodded in agreement and started to leave for the great hall, when the coast was clear Dumbledore started giving orders to those professors that stayed behind.

'there is to be an order meeting in one hour at headquarters, alert everyone I want all of them there.'

--

Down in the great hall Hermione and Ron were discussing what happened, and how to find out more.

'Ron…….was that Harry?!', Hermione asked not sure if she was day dreaming.

'I don't know, but I sure hope so' Ron said extremely happy.

'Where do you think he went, I mean he just walked out and practically knocked Dumbledore out with out moving an arm.', Hermione seemed deep in thought as she said this, the entire event not making sense to her.

'The Harry I know would never do something like that to a professor, much less Dumbledore himself.'

'Well maybe he just wanted to be alone, with Sirius death and all.' Ron said, hoping to convince himself more than anything

'Something is still not adding up' Hermione couldn't get over the nagging feeling that was in the back of her mind telling her that something was terribly wrong.

Professor Vector stood up and told everyone it was time for bed. The students got up and started to their common rooms. As Hermione and Ron were leaving, Ron was hit with an idea. Suddenly he grabbed Hermione's wrist and dragged her away from the crowd and down the hall.

'Ron!, what in Merlin's name are you doing?!'

'What we should have done earlier, going to talk to Professor Dumbledore' Ron said with determination

'Right, let's hurry then'

Hermione got a sudden burst of energy making Ron struggle to keep up.

--

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk waiting on the last few members of the order to arrive, when they finally came he stood and began to speak.

'Good evening my friends, only a little bit ago a very disturbing event took place. Harry Potter showed himself during the feast', there were several relieved looks and smiles from the members. Dumbledore went on to tell the order the events that took place. When he had finished most of the order erupted in murmurs and statements of disbelief.

Dumbledore raised his hand and the order stopped instantly and began listening again.

'So you found Harry?' Miss Figg spoke up, confused as to what it all meant

'We saw him, but as I said I couldn't stop him from leaving again'.

'So, we still don't know where he is or where he has been, that was a lot of help', Moody growled

'I am going to alert the ministry of the events, and hopefully get some help in finding Harry. Kingsley see if you can get any extra help in your department, the rest of you I want to comb all the places he would feel comfortable, again.' Dumbledore gave his orders, hoping that they will find Harry before he is found by some one without the best intentions in mind.

Every one got up and began to leave. After everyone had left, Dumbledore got up and was about to leave for the ministry when he heard a knock at the door.

'Come in' Dumbledore said having an idea that behind that door stood two Gryfindores.

'Professor, what happened' Hermione said as she opened that door. Her and Ron practically running into the room.

Dumbledore sat down again, motioning for the two to do the same. They complied there eyes never leaving Dumbledore.

'I presume you are speaking of the events that took place within the great hall, am I correct?'

'Yes, professor' Hermione said looking extremely anxious

'Was that Harry?!' Ron blurted out earning a disapproving glance from Hermione

'I believe it was, Mr. Weasley'

'Then why did he leave?', Hermione asked troubled

'I believe that is because he has chosen to leave the wizarding world, I was about to leave to alert the ministry of his appearance when you two came up.'

Both Ron and Hermione seemed dumb struck from what they just heard, neither of them knowing what to think. Hermione was wondering whether or not Harry showing up was a good thing or not. Sure Hermione has been missing Harry just as much if not more than everyone else, and has been just as worried about him. But, If that was Harry then it meant that he was alive, which is wonderful news. Although, if that was Harry then that also meant that something happened to him over the summer which made him want to leave the wizarding world, and Hermione was afraid of what that meant.

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing, why would Harry want to leave and abandon them. It just didn't make sense to him.

Dumbledore stood and moved toward the fireplace.

'If you two will excuse me I must alert the ministry, I believe you should go to your common rooms were your fellow Gryfindores are.

Ron and Hermione got up and left not sure what to make of the events that occurred that day.

AN

If you read please review, give me your comments and suggestions so I know how I'm doing.


End file.
